


Stronghold

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, brief mention of torture, mention of violence, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: Shiro has been captured by the Galra. Chained up and desperate to pee, he's doing his best to hold it in. Can he hold on until rescue arrives?





	Stronghold

How long had it been? Shiro wasn’t sure. For the past unknown number of hours, all his brain had registered was pain – the pain of every blow from his earlier battle with the Galra soldiers; the pain as they had defeated him; the pain as they had shackled him to the wall and tortured him. The Galra had been ruthless – doing everything they could to see their precious ‘Champion’ break.

He had been so close to giving them what they wanted – so close to shamelessly begging for them to stop. But he had grit his teeth and endured it, and eventually something happened that made them cease.

He didn’t know what events were transpiring elsewhere on this Galra cruiser, but it had to be something big. One of his captors had been just about to swing another punch when suddenly the room was filled with the harsh cry of a siren.

The soldiers had dashed out of the room to see what the commotion was about, and Shiro had breathed a brief sigh of relief, though he couldn’t fully relax.

There was another type of pain he’d been feeling for a while now too – that of an agonisingly full bladder. The jolt from every punch had almost made his muscles let go, but through pure stubbornness and tenacity, he’d managed to hold it in.

He wouldn’t last much longer though. He knew he wouldn’t. He felt ready to burst at any second and there was nothing he could physically do to delay it anymore. His ankles were cuffed to the wall, splayed wide, so he couldn’t even cross his legs or squeeze them together. 

His arms were in a similar arrangement above his head, so he couldn’t grab himself to ease the rapidly growing pressure. He was relying purely on willpower and that was quickly vanishing as his desperation increased.

What was the point in holding it anymore? The Galra weren’t going to free him so that he could use whatever equivalent of a toilet that they had. Whatever happened, he was going to wet himself in his paladin armour. At least if he did it now, none of the soldiers would be there to mock him.

It would feel so good just to let go.

He was just about to give in when the sounds of laser blasts and hurried footsteps filled the hallway. There was a fight going on just beyond that metal door and he re-clenched immediately, the pain of it making him want to double over but his restraints prevented it.

The door opened with a soft whoosh and he caught a glimpse of a red helmet. Keith peeked his head around the doorframe, scanning to the room to make sure it was empty before his eyes settled on Shiro and he rushed forwards.

Shiro tried to call out to Keith as he approached, but his vocal cords were tight and sore from all the screaming he had done earlier. Cool hands cupped his cheeks and worried eyes peered into his own.

“Shiro, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine,” he lied, pained expression giving him away instantly. “Just get me down now.”

Keith’s hands were immediately on one of his wrist cuffs, fumbling to unlock it. He felt another pair of hands on his other wrist and looked over to see Lance working to free him as well.

Pidge and Hunk stood in the doorway, weapons still raised as they monitored the hallway for any more approaching soldiers.

A wave of desperation coursed through Shiro and he squirmed noticeably in his restraints, frantically attempting to squeeze his legs together.

“HURRY!” he shouted to Keith and Lance, not even caring how rude he sounded if it would get him down quicker.

“We’re trying, Shiro,” Lance said defensively. “The locks just won’t budge.”

Keith pulled out his knife and jammed the blade into the fissure, trying his best to force it open. It was starting to give a little and he stepped closer to get a better angle. He pressed sideways on the handle, prising the metal of the lock apart slowly.

With the new position, Keith was now pressed flush against Shiro, pressing hard on his bladder and he felt his sphincter about to give out.

“GET ME DOWN NOW!!”

Keith pried harder at the pure desperation in the man’s voice. He was worried beyond all belief, thinking that Shiro must be in an insane amount of pain or that maybe some extreme danger was about to descend on them.

Another, even stronger wave of desperation coursed through Shiro’s body and his sphincter finally gave up on him. He could feel his black bodysuit becoming warm and wet between his thighs and he fought hard against his restraints, trying to close his legs and stop any more flowing out.

Keith felt the first warm trickle against his lower belly and it only took him a moment for the realisation to hit him. His eyes flew wide open in shock.

The gates were open, Shiro couldn’t will his body to stop. He felt the warm liquid flowing down the length of his thighs and splashing onto the metal floor loudly. He started to hyperventilate, and his eyes darted between the other paladins, seeing the shock on each of their faces as they all realised what was happening to their leader.

“Don’t look at him!” Keith shouted to the others, moving even closer and splaying his arms to shield as much of him as he could from their stares; inadvertently getting even more pee down his front.

With no free arms to hide himself, Shiro buried his face in the red paladin’s shoulder. He couldn’t bear to see any of their faces. The pee continued to come, spreading out across the floor and forming a large puddle. He couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him as his body shook with relief.

The seemingly endless stream eventually subsided, and he hung his head in shame. He was supposed to be their strong leader – someone they could look up to and respect. Not anymore. He’d never felt more humiliated.

No one spoke for a full minute as they tried to wrap their heads around what they’d just witnessed. Shiro sobbed into Keith’s shoulder, unable to hold it back. 

He felt a soothing hand close around the back of his head.

“It’s ok, Shiro,” Keith’s gentle voice reassured him. “We don’t think any less of you.”

“Yeah, man,” Lance piped up. “It could’ve happened to any of us.”

The black paladin raised his head slightly to look at the others. Everyone looked sympathetic – not a hint of taunt in anyone’s expression. His shame eased a little.

Pidge stepped closer. 

“Honestly, Shiro, we’re all just so glad you’re ok.”

“Yeah, now let’s get you back to the castle,” Hunk suggested.

 

……

 

After the others had freed him and gotten him back aboard the castleship, he had gone straight to the shower to clean himself up so that he could feel normal again. The sensation of wet, and now also cold, fabric against his skin was unpleasant and only served to increase his feelings of shame.

He lingered in the shower longer than necessary, postponing the awkwardness of returning to his team. He wasn’t sure things would ever be the same after this.

He dressed himself in his casual clothes and finally braved the world outside the bathroom to be met almost immediately by Pidge. 

“I know what you’re feeling right now, Shiro. You’re worried we’ll see you differently.”

Shiro grimaced. She always had been very intuitive. Of course she’d see right through him.

“We don’t. You’re still an incredible leader and we all love you so much. Come on, we did something to help you feel better.” 

She grabbed him by the wrist and led him to the common room where the other three paladins sat on the floor in an unorganised mass of pillows and blankets. 

“What is this?” he asked.

“It’s a cuddle pile!” Hunk announced.

“It was Pidge’s idea,” Lance explained, pulling some of the blankets aside to create a space for the other two.

Shiro just looked at them all a moment. He couldn’t believe they had done this just for him. His gaze caught Keith’s warm smile and he finally approached them, settling himself in a space beside the red paladin. 

Pidge wormed her way in on his other side and started throwing blankets over him, trying to get him cosy. They all leaned in closer, wrapping their arms around Shiro and cuddling him until he relaxed and let go of all the shame he’d been feeling.

There was no reason to be ashamed of anything, not around your loving family.


End file.
